Strange Things
by lezlarr
Summary: Vegeta contemplates how his life is changing. One-shot. Post-Namek.


**A/N: ****I know I owe you all a lot of updating, but I'm sorry. I just don't have it for you yet. On the way though.**

**All of my one-shots thus far are canon, so you can more or less assume that they're all interrelated. I was going to start another drabble short with all of them, but I didn't want _another_damned thing to have to update. So, sporadic! Woo!**

**Anyhow, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon** **Ball/Z/GT.**

* * *

**Strange Things**

It was a strange sensation, wandering the halls of Capsule Corp. Massive, spacious, and barely occupied (even with the entirety of the Namek populous), the dome was a far cry from Frieza's war ships, which were filled with people and prisoners that were allowed to squabble amongst themselves without much repercussion, so long as they were strong enough and not overstepping their boundaries. Night seemed the best time to roam, simply because no one else was awake; well, mostly. The Namekians were used to night time. The first day had come with an amusing consequence: children running to the elders, saying the world was coming to an end because their sun was disappearing. He'd had a good laugh at that. But they had agreed to follow basic Earth custom and try to get their rest at night. Vegeta, however, had other plans.

It was strange to think about, that he hadn't had a natural sleep in – Kami – _years_, that he had become so dependent on the stasis gas that now, entering mature adulthood, he was incapable of independent sleep. The rise and fall of suns and moons had become irrelevant. His body required the demand of sleep from an external source now. Secretly, he feared how long it would take for him to readjust.

It was strange to be welcomed on a planet he'd almost destroyed. In the dark, when all other creatures of the house were subjected to his mercy, Vegeta thought back to the hundreds of planets that had ended at his hand. Would they have been so kind? If they had managed to destroy at least one major urban area and then the purge had gone awry, would one of those alien races have accepted him into their homes? No. No, they would not. Even on Vegetasei, they would have slaughtered the newcomer if given the slightest opportunity. Many of those other races had tried. Thus, he could not decide if these Earthlings – especially that damned _female_ and that damned _Kakarot_ – were abnormally kind or unsettlingly stupid. He eventually figured it was safe to assume it was both.

It was strange, being surrounded by all these smells. How had Kakarot ever spent any time in this building without getting an unyielding headache? The females of the corporation, though sparse in this area, seemed to cover their natural scent – far less heady than the scent of female Saiyans – with a prosthetic that reeked of chemicals and burned his nose. The men smelled of sweat and testosterone, oil and metal. The Namekians left a very distinct smell akin to grass, stagnant water, and frogs. The traces clung to everything, the walls, the carpet, the furniture, even the air itself. It was _everywhere_. Soap, dust, food, people flowers perfume _water acid tar fur DIRT FILTH BLOOD PATHOGENS_

It was strange to be so overwhelmed. By the kindness, by the stupidity, by the lack of people, by the sheer volume of people. The Prince distracted himself most nights by searching through the Briefs' kitchen; even if he didn't find something to eat, the smell of food was far more pleasant and much less abrasive than everything else in the building. On the countertop was a plate laden with a dozen or so things that smelled like bread, but they were dressed in – paper? One sat to the side, the paper peeled back and a bite missing from it, holding down a note written in scrawling letters and blue ink.

_Vegeta,_

_These are muffins. Mom made and saved these for you since the Nameks wouldn't eat them. They're safe, see? Tested it myself._

_Also, Mom wants you to know that hot tea is great for insomnia. I've left a box out for you if you're interested, one pouch should do it._

_-Bulma_

It was strange that he found himself curious enough to try the beverage in question – he followed the directions on the box – and devoured the entire plate for muffins.

It was strange that, as he wandered back to his assigned room, Vegeta found himself thinking that the massive building wasn't so bad, that _this_ was how a prince from a fine race was supposed to live.

Strange.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading! Reviews are ever welcome.**


End file.
